


This Is How It Always Starts

by LZlola



Series: Begin Again (This Is How It Always Starts Universe) [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Language, M/M, sexual content but not enough to warrant an E rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZlola/pseuds/LZlola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re more alike than they’d care to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Always Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Short and random thing from watching KO and SR team up together on SD a few weeks ago.

Frustration.

That’s the only explanation why Seth would be here at 3 in the morning, lying naked in bed, wide-eyed and staring up at the ceiling, with Kevin Owens on top of him.

Because Seth’s not weak. He’s not desperate. He doesn’t want or need anyone, let alone Kevin fucking Owens.

But here he is in Kevin’s hotel room, with Kevin’s forearm pinning his shoulders down to the bed and his hips insistently digging into his own.

And it’s all because of that stupid loss to Dean and Cesaro a few weeks back.

Seth never took the pin, but the record books will say that he lost. To _Dean_. Seth was understandably upset and Kevin’s half-hearted, “Fuck off,” wasn’t exactly apologetic since, he was, after all, the one to take the pin.

And that was the only reason why he even bothered going to confront Kevin Owens late that evening, the only reason they got into a verbal sparring match in the first place, the only reason Seth even entertained the idea of kissing Kevin to shut him up, and probably the only reason Kevin let him.

Sure, they work together a lot now. Team up against some annoying _cockroaches_ at the request of the Authority a lot now. It’s not because they want to, but because Triple H and Stephanie tell them to. They’re…business partners who just happen to sleep together. That’s why they alternate rooms and never stay the morning. It keeps everything very professional.

 _Really_ , this time. He’s worked out a plan and he’s determined not to make the same mistake twice.

Kevin makes a loud, obviously displeasured groan suddenly and he stops moving his hips. “I can hear you thinking, for fuck’s sake.”

“No you can’t. That doesn’t even make sense. Stop being such a prick and hurry up.”

“Stop taking everything so literally. Geez.” Kevin voices an obnoxious sigh and Seth is sure he overemphasizes it just to annoy him, but Kevin leans forward anyway and shifts his hips upwards just enough to get the friction they both need from each other.

“Just _hurry up_ ,” Seth grits out a little breathlessly.

“I’d be up in your ass right now if you didn’t interrupt me with your loud thoughts and your incessant yapping,” Kevin growls.

“Well, obviously you’re doing something wrong if I’m thinking that hard,” Seth retorts.

“You know usually, I’d take that as a challenge, but I’m not feeling so generous tonight.” Kevin releases his grip and rolls off the bed. “You can get yourself off in your own room, you unappreciative twat.”

Seth groans as Kevin pulls his shorts up and he motions towards the exit. It’s not unusual for one of them to get pissy during sex. It’s not exactly a secret that they’re two hotheads with a tendency to only like things when it’s going their way. One snide comment from the other is sometimes all it takes to be relegated to spending the night working out a stiff one alone.

“Dammit, Kevin.” Seth leans across the bed and grabs him by the arm to pull him closer. “Nobody wants that,” Seth mumbles, shaking his head as he looks up to him. He places his hand at Kevin’s waist and he never breaks his gaze as his hand sinks down to the elastic of his shorts, down the thick hairs that surround him, and down to its head, which earns Seth an uneven, but content, sigh out of Kevin’s mouth.

Neither of them wants to seem more invested in whatever this thing is more than necessary. It’s just they’re both still hard and they’re both still here, so what the hell.

The soft caress and unintentional bite of his lip _surely_ aren’t due to investment.

After Seth withdraws his hand from Kevin’s shorts, Kevin starts crawling back to the bed, discarding his shorts as he goes to straddle Seth once again.

“I’m probably – I _know_ I’m gonna regret this, but what the hell were you thinking about so _loudly_ that it would draw your attention away from potentially really good sex?” He says it kind of casually and he doesn’t sound like he really cares at all, but it seems like an apology of some sorts.

“You’re not Dean.”

“No, really? Because for a moment there-”

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

“Well, you’re no Sami.”

The words reverberate against the thin walls and even though there’s no hesitation from either of them, something deep in their chests ache the more they let the words linger in the air.

“Well, now that we’ve established who we aren’t, shut up and let me fuck you.” He lifts Seth’s legs up slightly and strokes himself a few times as he continues, “It’s the middle of the night and I’m not exactly in the mood for your little heart-to- ”

“What are we doing?” Seth blurts out before Kevin can do anything.

“Oh jeez. Are you really gonna be one of _those_ people?”

“No, I just…” Seth backtracks. He doesn’t even know why he feels the need to justify it, but he still lamely utters, “Nevermind.”

“Hello, my name’s Kevin and I like to fuck. Do you like to fuck? Yes? Okay. Jesus Christ.” Kevin gets up and unceremoniously throws Seth’s clothes, which are pooled in a pile on the floor next to him, on top of Seth. “I’m gonna take a leak,” he grunts heavily as he makes his way to the bathroom.

This could be another one of those days that ends with them storming off to their respective rooms because of their big mouths and big heads, but this feels different. Because behind the agitation and bravado in Kevin’s tone are hurt and loneliness.

Seth only catches it because he himself knows what that sounds like. He knows what that feels like. And he knows how hard it can be to try to rid it from someone’s system.

Seth slips out of the white sheets and makes his way to the bathroom. He tentatively knocks on the slightly ajar door. “Kevin?” He pushes the door open to find Kevin looking at himself rather soberly in the mirror. Seth guesses that Kevin never needed to use the toilet at all.

Seth realizes that maybe Kevin’s a lot like himself.

Arrogant and impatient and selfish to a fault.

And maybe still hung up on someone else.

Before Seth can really think of how unprofessional this must be - how invested he actually might be in Kevin - to be making sure he's okay, Seth comes up from behind Kevin and snakes his arms around his big waist. “Come back to bed,” Seth murmurs into his skin as he plants a soft kiss at the base of his neck.

Kevin is nothing like Dean. And Seth knows he's nothing like Sami.

But right now, that’s alright.

(Seth will let him in tomorrow night anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
